This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project represents a series of related collaborative projects on retina cell biology. Our overall goal is to provide reconstructed volumes of retinal tissue, emphasizing photoreceptor synaptic terminals in a novel study of photoreceptor synaptic plasticity. The NCMIR researchers will use their image processing schema to assay the structural correlates of changes in feline photoreceptor synaptic terminals after retinal detachment and reattachment.